The Market
by Hester Golem
Summary: Arthur and Merlin go to the market at 6 o'clock in the morning. Merlin isn't too pleased. Songfic for The Market by The Hush Sound. Oneshot. M/A.


Songfic time! Hey it's been a while since I wrote a fanfic but I'm hoping this one will definitely be better than the last. I love these two and I wanted to keep Arthur relatively Arthur-like because I love his character. So yeah, that's my bit. Hope you like it =)

The Hush Sound – The Market

"Arthur, I don't think the market will be open right now."

Despite Merlin's complaints the Prince of Camelot continued to drag him down the path to the town market.

"Merlin, I have very important business, so please, shut up while we get down there and then maybe I won't put you in the stocks this afternoon."

Merlin shut up at that, as much as he wanted to protest and point out just how much of a pompous tool Arthur was being, it was 6 o'clock in the morning and his mind was still in his bed back in Gauis's chambers.

After five or ten minutes of winding through the streets of Camelot the two arrived at the already bustling market stalls.

"Don't these people know how to sleep?" Merlin asked, astonished at the amount of people in the market.

"Keep moving! We're almost there."

They weaved their way through the crowd and soon reached a small wooden but well decorated stall which housed hundreds of exquisite paintings of all subjects.

Arthur approached the stall and nodded to the vendor. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a sizeable piece of parchment which was rolled up and bound with red ribbon. This was handed over to the vendor who gently untied the ribbon before unrolling the paper to reveal a beautifully painted portrait of Arthur's magical companion. Merlin gasped when he saw it, both astonished and impressed by the future King's talents.

"Arthur, it's beautiful." Merlin breathed.

"Yep, and it's going to sell for a good lot." Arthur replied with a big grin on his face.

"You're not going to sell it are you?"

"Why not?"

"Isn't it meaningful?"

"Not really."

"Not really? So I don't mean anything to you?"

Arthur simply rolled his eyes and exchanged the painting for a heavy bag of coins before dragging Merlin all the way back to his chambers in the castle; Merlin glaring daggers into his back all the while.

As soon as the door shut behind them Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Arthur had to dive out of the way of an airborne shoe followed by a pillow.

"Merlin! What the hell?" he cried angrily while quickly ducking to avoid a skilfully thrown candlestick.

"You're such a royal prick!" Merlin yelled, this time physically picking up an apple from the fruit bowl and hurling it at the Prince.

Arthur quickly managed to grab a hold of Merlin's hands before he could damage anything else in his chambers and threw him face down on the bed before forcing his hands above his head.

"Stop this Merlin, you're being irrational."

"How am I being irrational?" Merlin shouted although it became muffled due to the mattress being shoved in his face.

"You're being irrational because you haven't given me a chance to explain myself. Think about it, we were just in a crowded market in front of a shopkeeper, do you really think I could have just turned around and said 'you are the _only_ meaning in my life Merlin.' Christ, you really are dense." Arthur

After a moment or two of thinking, Merlin replied calmer than before.

"Did you mean what you said before; about the painting?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Arthur sighed, if he didn't love Merlin so much he'd probably have thrown him out a window by now.

"Because a _painting_ of you isn't meaningful, it's just paint on parchment. It's not a proper representation for my feelings for you because it's fragile, thin and material. That is why it is meaningless. What _is_ meaningful is me and you, right here."

Arthur flipped Merlin onto his back and leaned in close.

"It's me, kissing you like this."

He bent down lower and touched his lips to Merlin's exposed neck.

"It's me, touching you like this."

His hand travelled to the hem of the sorcerer's shirt and slowly travelled upwards to his chest where the Prince then dragged his nails back down to the bellybutton; causing Merlin to arch his back and sharply take in breath.

"And it's me, telling you that you matter more than some stupid painting."

Merlin beamed with delight after hearing the Prince of Camelot speak, he knew that Arthur was ten times more caring than he let on; even if nobody else knew it.

"Arthur, I'm sorry that I-" Merlin began, feeling like a fool for having doubted him before.

"-Merlin, shut up and let me kiss you." Arthur cut him off bluntly.

Merlin laughed.

"As long as you promise you won't drag me out of bed before 10 o'clock on a weekend."

"Deal."

End

There it is - also, I'm thinking I will do more songfics and will most likely post it together with this one, just in another chapter or whatever I decide. Thank you =)


End file.
